


Sheith (ft. Autocorrect)

by OOFOOFx3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Matt Just Wants To Help Shiro, please dont take this too seriously, shiro is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOFOOFx3/pseuds/OOFOOFx3
Summary: Keith unintentionally sends a suggestive message to Shiro. Embarrassment ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lance, give me back my phone,"

Lance shook his head no, laughing hysterically at the text Keith had unintentionally sent Shiro. "Oh, my God. Pidge, you have to see this. Keith dun goofed,"  
The short girl darted over, cramming potato chips in her mouth. She choked on the chips as she read the autocorrected message, heaving and spraying salty crumbs on the floor. "Keith, you're dead,"  
Keith groaned in embarrassment, burying his red face in the heels of his palms.  
"Shiro's probably having a stroke right now,"

Shiro nearly tossed his phone across the room with a shriek. Matt, his roommate and wingman, popped his head in through the doorway. "You good, bro?"  
Shiro shook his head so violently Matt thought he would get whiplash. He handed his phone to him with shaky hands.  
"Jesus Christ!" Matt suppressed a laugh. "I hope this isn't autocorrect. I know you've got the hots for Keith,"  
Shiro choked on his own spit. "I do not!" He spluttered.  
"Admit it. You're a gay nut," Matt teased.  
"I am going to bake your eyeballs with a flamethrower if you don't shut up,"

Keith released an animalistic scream into the couch cushions.  
"Chill. Maybe he'll understand your mistake," Lance huffed, blowing the dust off his nails. He held a nail file in his right hand.  
"It says "Shiro is typing" at the bottom of the screen!" Keith cried. "He's gonna refuse to hang out with me anymore!"  
Keith's phone buzzing interrupted Pidge's oncoming reply.  
"What did he say?!" Lance gasped, throwing the nail file across the room. He yanked the bag of chips away from Pidge and shoveled a handful into his mouth.  
"I can't bear to look!" Keith sobbed as he threw the phone at Lance.  
"Alexa, play Despacito," Pidge murmured before looking at the screen.  
Lance gasped again. "Keith...! He's soooo into you!~" He sang.  
"No, he isn't,"  
"No, really!" Pidge slid the phone across the coffee table and towards Keith. "Look at what he sent you,"

"Matt, what did you say?" Shiro groaned, trying to pull the phone out his roommate's grip.  
Matt giggled. "Nothing,"  
"I don't trust you,"  
"It's a good thing you don't!" He laughed, tossing the phone back at him and rushing out the room. Shiro wheezed as he read the new message displayed on the screen. "Matt, what have you done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fvcking thing has come back to haunt me a year later.

“C’mon, Keith! Look!” 

Keith reluctantly peeks at the screen, partially shielding his eyes with his right hand. His left hand flies over his mouth.

“Isn’t that good!? He likes you back, Keith!” Pidge smiles. She shoves her hand into the bag of chips and throws a handful into her mouth. Monching and cronching sounds accompany her next comment. “You two are such big gays,”

Lance dances wildly. “Yes, yes, yes! I can already see the future you two have ahead! Married together and a honeymoon in Paris! Three kids: a son, a daughter and a gender-expansive child!”  
“Let’s not go there, Lance,” Pidge squints.

 

“Matt, you raging wad of pink panther panties! I’m going to pee your pants!” Shiro storms after his roommate, who laughs obnoxiously from the sitting room.

“My pants can’t wait for your pee!” Matt says gayly while rubbing his back against the wall like an excited bear. 

“You disgust me sometimes,” Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You put the words in my mouth, Big Gay Nut. What’d Keith say?” The brunette shimmies to his friend.

 

“What do I say?!” Keith cries.

“Anything!” Lance interjects.

 

Matt and Shiro whip their heads around as a quiet “ping” goes off from the inside of Shiro’s room. The pair race to the phone, both tripping on each other’s feet the way there.

 

“How’s that?”

“Oh God, anything but that!”

 

Matt is the first to reach Shiro’s phone. He snatches it in time for Shiro to fall and slam into the ground. 

“I’m going to kill you...” Shiro grumbles.

Matt’s laugh is cut short as he reads the new message displayed on the screen. “Oh,”

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh no,”

 

“Why in the fresh hell would you send the entire Bee Movie script?!” Pidge screams furiously.  
Lance sobs on the floor, staining the carpet with his tears.

“What was I supposed to say?!” Keith shouts.

“Not that! Anything other than that would’ve been better!” Pidge screams at him. “Nudes would’ve been better, for crying of loud! You’ve made a fatal mistake!”

 

“Matt, stop messing with me. What’d he say?” Shiro clambers to his feet.  
Matt shys the phone away from him.  
“Matt,” Shiro groans.  
Matt shoves the phone down his shorts, crossing his arms defiantly. 

 

Keith stares at his friends, quaking with fear. “What do you mean?”

Pidge steps forward. Her tone is desperate. “Keith, you’ve jeopardized us all. You, Lance, Matt, Shiro and I,”

“How?!”

“I can explain later. We have to hit the road, Keith,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this thing will continue. expect crack and general nonsense from here.


End file.
